Anything to See You Smile
by SiXxA.m
Summary: Randy has suckered John into yet another bet. But what they both didn't know was that a simple bet, can turn into so much more...JohnxOC
1. The bet

Randy and John sat in silence while eating there breakfast at the hotel. The room was buzzing with the voices of some fellow superstars and people staying at the hotel. Randy sighed heavily as he brought his cup of coffee to his lips. Just as he did a rather large cluster of women walked into the room. John was looking down at his food which he was close to finishing. Randy's eyebrow rose prominently as he eyed the girls. John looked up at Randy.

'And there's his idiotic, cocky expression, what the hell is he gonna drag my ass into now?', John thought eyeing Randy. John stared in the direction that had caught Randy's attention. He saw the group of rather talkative ladies. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Randy reach in his pocket and slowly pull out his wallet, not taking his eyes off of the women.

'Not this again,' John thought.

"No Randy! No more bets, I'm close to broke, because of you and your bets.", John said. Randy averted his attention from the group of women to John.

"It's not completely my fault, after all you were the one that agreed to all of them....Not that you won any." Randy snickered looking through his wallet. John didn't say anything waiting for Randy to look up to see his denying eyes. Soon enough he did and saw John's refusing expression.

"Oh c'mon John there's nothing to do. I'm almost falling asleep here.", Randy saw that John's expression hadn't changed at all.

"Okay fine, we'll go small this time.", Randy said pulling out a ten dollar bill. John couldn't stand when Randy did that. Randy just couldn't appreciate the smaller things in life. There were even some days where Randy looked at his hundreds like ones. John had gotten accustomed to this though, actually he pretty much had no choice but to get used to it. Sure enough John pulled out his wallet and grabbed a crinkled ten out of its pocket. He placed it on the table and sighed watching that stupid smirk grow wider on Randy's face.

"Now that's the John I know and love.", Randy said.

"Yeah whatever, now which one?", John asked.

"Getting down to business so soon, John?", Randy chuckled.

"I just want to get this over with.", Randy stared intently at the group of girls. Checking which of the girls seemed the easiest, and which would most likely turn John down. His eyes caught a leggy blonde which was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a tight brown tank-top. Even if she was easy she looked to pissed to fall for a guy at the moment. Randy's usual grin spread across his face once more.

"Which one?", John sighed.

"The blonde in the skinny jeans.", Randy said pointing at the leggy girl.

"To easy.", John said under his breathe standing up. As he took one step towards her when Randy stopped him.

"No wait,", Randy said seeing a different girl as the group cleared. John turned to look at Randy, "Her," Randy said pointing to a rather tall, tanned skinned, bombshell. She was tall, but she wasn't leggy, her black straight hair cut off under her breast, and from were Randy was sitting her eyes looked blue, or was it green. John turned his head. He pursed his lips at the sight.

"Well, I'll admit she's rather large, but I bet I could get her.", John eyed the girl up and down.

"What are you talking about?.......Oh!", Randy realized, looking at the women next to the one he was actually talking about.

"NO! Not her the one with the long black hair next to her.", Randy corrected John. John shifted his gaze to the caramel skinned beauty. He took his hat off with one hand and wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead with the other. A beauty like her seemed impossible to get. That's the way it seemed to John the more her hesitated to go talk to her.

"Good-bye ten bucks," he murmured as he started walking in her direction.

* * *

**So what do ya' think? lol. Well please review. I know its short, but the other chapters will be longer than this if I decide to continue this story. Thank you bunches. ^_^**


	2. Rushing?

John walked at cut time compared to his usually strut in an attempt to stall. He was hoping she would leave if he procrastinated long enough. His eyes couldn't help, but to drink in her body. He started from her calves with his eyes and slowly moved his way upward. He examined her firm thighs to her tight stomach. He got lost in thought. He wondered how her, what seemed like perfect, stomach looked under her skin-tight black camisole. He noticed how his pace slowed automatically as he pictured his hand gliding up and down her bare stomach. Unconsciously he put his hand over the front of his pants. He picked up his pace and let out a shaky breathe before dropping it. Randy stared at John's actions, interrogating every move.

"Already?" Randy questioned under his breathe. He scoffed and leaned back in his chair. This was going to be an easier win then he originally planned.

John continued his "body search" on the girl. He paused at her breasts. He jolted forward. They were larger than he was accustomed to seeing on a girl with a body such as hers. He squinted his eyes, concentrating harder on them. He never once stopped to think about how stupid he looked. It looked as if he was walking to some sort of death. Once he was drawn closer by her somewhat massive breasts he hadn't sped up again. Soon enough he came to a conclusion.

'They're not real. They can't be!' John thought. He yearned to walk forward and extend his hand to touch them. Feel them. See if they were real or not.

He and Randy considered themselves experts on this subject. They could easily tell if a girl had implants. It wasn't difficult, but John couldn't figure it out with just his eyes this time.

* * *

Holding in the laughter was becoming to hard for Randy at the moment. John seemed so lost in his own world. So lost in fact it looked as if you could drop a cinder-block on his foot, and he wouldn't notice until he realized he couldn't walk any further. Randy did in fact give John some credit for still being able to walk. In Randy's eyes this girl gave a new meaning to beauty. She wasn't all smiles. She had an edgy look to her which he was pretty sure that most men such as himself in John, would be drawn to. She surpassed statuesque. Her stance was unintentionally graceful. He guessed that she weighed maybe 150 or 155 around there. Pretty healthy for a girl her height. Yet she looked so light on her feet. As if she was waltzing instead of walking. Her eyes made him wonder. They looked blue, but yet a calming green at the same time. If he stared into her eyes for 20 minutes straight, boredom wouldn't strike him at all. It seemed like there was something lying beneath those eyes. Some untold story, that drew him in deeper. But he had to concentrate on something else now. Though it was difficult he somehow managed to switch his stare to John. This was the pinnacle of the bet. John stood right in front of her. He hadn't caught her attention yet. Randy leaned over the table to get a better look at this. He eyed John's every move, which at this moment wasn't much. Just then Randy saw John extend his hand. Randy wondered what the hell John was doing. Maybe he was trying to introduce himself, but if that was what he was trying to do, Randy doubted that placing your hand on a women's breast was the way to do it.

* * *

**John's P.O.V.  
**This is impossible. They can't be. But they are. How can breasts this large, on a body like that, be real? Maybe, I'm hallucinating. Well, now i know what thoughts going to keep my up tonight. My fingers brushed along the soft fabric of her shirt. It seemed as if it was practically attached to her skin. Not that I had a problem with that. I wonder what size they are. I bet Randy's already trying to guess. This is the one time I wouldn't mind having a tape measurer with me. I don't know why I got so....nervous, I guess you could say. This really isn't that bad. Well actually, not bad...at all. I glanced over at the wall, and caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 9:45. Randy and I had agreed to be at the gym today by 10:00. I sighed in disappointment. I should've walked faster.  
**End John's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Randy's P.O.V.**  
What the hell is he thinking? You can't just rush into shit like that. Well, it won't be my fault when he gets slapped in the face with a shoe. I looked down at her feet. The heel wasn't that big, but I bet she could do some damage with it. I wonder if she could break that heel on his forehead. I let the curiosity ride out as I eased my body, and leaned back in my chair. Her arms looked as hard as a rock. Yup, I bet she very well could break that heel on his head. Just then, I saw her place her hand over John's and tug on it lightly.  
**End Randy's P.O.V.**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. But please review and the next one just might be longer. =]]**


End file.
